When Boy Meets Girl
by Sakar
Summary: Its the summer John Meet Mickie (Its a prequel to New start)
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys here is the story of the of the summer John Meets Mickie.

John point of view:

We had been here a week, me, my mom and my sister Maria. And nothing has happened. But today is different, I hope. Shiloh and Amanda introduced me to Jeff Hardy. He is the same age as me and has lived in this town all his life along with his parents and his one older brother Matt. I remember him from when we came down to visit a few times when I was a kid. Him and his brother are the local pranksters, always looking to make a serious moment funny. He invited me down to a little party him and some of his friends were having so of course I agreed to come. Shiloh and Amanda said they would meet us there.

Jeff picked me up in his black 1969 Camaro. That car was a beauty. He said one of their friends was bringing the beer and we were headed down to the lake. We weren't the first people to arrive though. 3 guys were already setting up a grill and some lawn chairs. There was a buff guy at the grill setting up his name was Dave Batista. Then the other two guys who were setting up the chairs were Craig Penton and younger step brother Ted. I didn't like Ted to much he had a weird since of humor but the other two dudes were ok. Craig was dating my older cousin Shiloh and had been for a few years. Jeff and Mat stripped off their shirts and dived in. It was like that for a bit. I had just dived in the water when two cars pulled up. One was a pickup. Two guys climbed out of it. Both wearing nothing but shorts. They were both were about Shiloh's age. One was tan and the other not so much. I turned my head to the left to the other car. It was a white jeep. 5 girls climbed out. Two of the girls who got out of the back were Shiloh and Amanda. 2 of the other 3 girls are tall and have blonde hair. The girl who was driving is a bit shorter and has brown hair and is very tan. Jeff gains his attention by calling out to the group on shore.

"Randy, Cody…ladies!" Jeff calls out to them as they un-pile things from their cars. The brunet girl smiles and walks down the peer with the rest of the girls as the guys pull out two blue coolers from their truck. Jeff looked over at me and laughed.

"John you know Shiloh and Amanda of course, those two guys over there are Randy and Cody. Randy please raise your hand." Jeff says sternly. Randy rolls his eyes lifts his arm up and flips Jeff off. Jeff plays offended.

"Anyways the other dude is Cody. But who cares about them. "He says with a laugh and all the guys laugh.

"John the two lovely Blonds are Kelly and Ashley, Ash has the pink streak in her hair. Kelly is Craig's younger sister." Jeff then looked over to the brunet who was now just wearing a black bikini and sitting on the edge of the dock talking to Craig.

"That short little brunet right there is Mickie" Jeff says that and then a flip-flop hits him in the face. John laughs and looks over at Mickie who has the other on in her hand.

"She is Randy's little sister and be careful she is a softball pitcher for the varsity team. She has a hell of a arm." Cody called out right before diving into the water.

Craig laughed and called out as Cody surfaced. "You would know dude you get hit every day after trying to touch her." He said and the group laughed. As they calmed down Mickie was now drifting in the water on an inner tube. I decided to swim over to her.

"Hi I'm John." I said with a smile as I wiped my wet face off. Mickie lifted her hea dup at me and then lifted her sunglasses up and looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yea I know." She said and slide her sunglasses back down and laid back. I laughed slightly and swam back over to the guys. Jeff looked at me and laughed.

"Dude you can try but Mickie is a challenge I promise you that. I nodded and looked back over at her. She was now leaning up talking to the girls. I had a sick feeling come over me from knowing she might be laughing at me from what one of my older cousins told her. I sighed and looked back over at Jeff.

"Maybe, but I have to try." Jeff nodded and looked over at the girls.

"I would be scared thought, very scared." Jeff said and we both laughed. As the night went on it got dark and they sat around the fire. Randy turned his car radio on and Lo Cash cowboys's here somes summer came on. Mickie and Kelly looked over at one another and laughed as they got up and started singing along to it.

"Barefoot bleach blonde walking on white sand boogie board good lord girls flirtin workin on a good tan." Everyone started laughing at them as they goofed around

Board walk flip flops volleyball ipod pop a top too hott cool it off floatin in the ocean smell of coconut lotion

days are getting longer shorts are getting shorter tops are getting smaller can you feel it getting closer.

Here comes summer aint nothing hotter 3mons of nothing but women in the water rent a big pontoon fill up the cooler

here come the girls cute and getting cuter jump up in my jeep drive out to the lake day after every loving day after day here

comes summer.

Boys ridin windows down crusin round mainstreet tough talk showin off cars burin rubber at every green

Big crowd hangin out anywhere the music's loud good timin all night wakin up at noon on a little towel thats what its all about.

January, February, March, April, May spring break was crazy but its just a little taste.

Here comes summer aint nothing hotter 3mons of nothing but women in the water rent a big pontoon fill up the cooler

here come the girls cute and getting cuter jump up in my jeep drive out to the lake day after every loving day after day here

comes summer.

Look at that mercury 101 look at them beauty queens baking in the sun.

Here comes summer aint nothing hotter 3mons of nothing but women in the water rent a big pontoon fill up the cooler

here come the girls cute and getting cuter jump up in my jeep drive out to the lake day after every loving day after every

loving day after every loving day after day here comes summer"

As the son ended both Kelly and Mickie fell tot eh ground laughing at their antics. I smiled and laughed as I shook my head.

Yea I was so going to try.

**Ok guys I hope you liked in and remember review please **


	2. Spice girls and the Dip

Ok Guys here you go and Remember to Review.

Johns POV

It has now been 3 days since the little party at the lake. I was at the Dip, the only ice cream parlor in this town with Shiloh and Amanda. I walked up to the window and there stood the girl that had been on my mind for the last few days. She was wearing daisy duke shorts and lime green top that had bright pink lettering on the front that read "The DIP." She had an apron over her and she was talking to one of the blonde girls whose name I think was Ashley. Mickie had her back turned to me and was talking to Ashley. Ashley most have noticed me out of the corner of her eye because she pointed behind Mickie and walked away. Mickie turned around and smiled slightly at me and walked over.

"Hi." I said and leaned against the window counter. Mickie laughed and folded her arms a crossed her chest.

"What can I get you?" She asked and smiled at me. I leaned back and looked up and down the minuet. Then I looked back over at her.

"Your phone number." I said with a smile. Ashley who was some were in the back laughed. Mickie glanced over her shoulder.

"Shut it Ash." Mickie said then looked back over to me.

"I'm sorry I'm not on the menu." She said with a shrug that I was sure meant your shit out of luck. I laughed and nodded.

"Ok then I'll take a Vanilla and Chocolate Sunday with some MnMs please." I said and looked around the parking lot witch was no filling up with teenagers. I looked back at her as she handed me my order.

"Thank you" I said and handed her the money and a tip and walked back over to Shiloh and Amanda.

Mickies POV

"Mickie have you finally lost it? I mean he was a fine looking boy and you let him just walk away. Are you ok?" Ashley said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine and no I haven't lost it yet. And yes he is hot but so is Aj and Cody." Mickie said with a shrug. Ashley smirked.

"But you know the, John is new and not from around here." I shook my head and looked over at her.

"Yea I'm not really from around here either am I?" I Said as I leaned against a counter and fixed my apron. Ahley shrugged.

"You're a native now though we are proud to call you A BlueRidge girl." Kelly said as she walked up to the window and leaned into the shop. I laughed as did Ashley.

"Kelly your early. Why?" Ashley asked with a suspicious look directed toward Kelly. Kelly batted her eyes innocently

"Cant I stop by before my shift and say hi to my friends?" Kelly asked. Ashley and I both looked at one another than back over to Kelly.

"No!" We said together. Kelly laughed

"Fine, I wanted to see Randy when he came to pick you up Mickie I was kind of hoping for an invite to his pool party.

"Come I don't care neither will Randy." I said as she walked around the window and through the door. Come on Shi and Amanda's shakes are done. Ashley and I both walked out with Kelly trailing behind us. Shiloh and Amanda were sitting on the tail gate of one of their friends truck. As we walked over a song came over the radio Shiloh and Amanda started laughing and looked down at Kelly, Ashley and I they reached down a pulled it up. The three of us were laughing too hard to do anything at first but as soon as the first verse hit we went for it.

Amanda stood infront of us and we danced behind her on the bed of the truck

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

and as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.

As we finished dancing and singing along to the song we all started laughing. Ashley looked around and gulped as she saw the very large crowed clapping as we finished. I looked over at Ashley knowing she has stage fright.

"Ash you ok?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

"Oh my god." Was all she said as she climbed off the tail gate and slowly walked back into the shop

….

**I hope you guys like it and remember to review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys here you go and remember to Review and If you want me to add anything or write another story just pm me.

Mickies POV

I was at my house sitting on the couch bradding Kelly's hair. Kelly was sitting on the ground in front of me. Randy walked through the living room in only his swimming trunks.

"So who all did you invite?" Kelly asked from her cross legged position on the floor. Randy stopped and thought for a moment.

"Umm Jeff Matt Craig Ted Dave Cody. The girls you invited are coming over to." He said and looked at me on the last part. He began walking again and said one last person.

"Oh and Shiloh's Cousin John." Kelly and I looked at one another. I groaned and shot up from my seat as fast as I could along with Kelly.

"You ass why didn't you tell me?" I questioned as Kelly and I ran up the stairs to my room barely dodging my little brother Evan as he walked down the stairs. I could hear Randy laugh as we ran into my room.

"I'm going to die, Kelly. I look like hell." I groaned.

"No Mickie it will be ok." Mickie said as she went to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I went over to my bed near the window. As I walked over I heard Randy talking to our mom and dad. My eyes went wide when I heard what he was saying. I grabbed a stuffed animal that I had on my bed and through it at him. It smacked him on the head and he looked up puzzled. I flipped him off and shut my window with a bang.

After a bit Kelly and got ready. I looked out my window and some people were already here. I was wearing a camo bikini over it I had a short sundress. Kelly was wearing a hot pink bikini with a long tank top over her. We walked down stairs and out back. Jeff was sitting on the edge of the pool with his long colorful hair in a messy pony tail.

"Hey Mickie looking lovely as always." I laughed and rolled my eyes and shoved him into the water as Kelly and I walked by him.

"Hey Mickie dad set up the microphone for you and the girls." Me and Kelly looked over at echother and ran up t the deck and started it up

You got the bullets

I got the gun

I got a hankerin' for gettin' into somethin'

I hit the bottle

You hit the gas

I heard your '65 could really haul some ass

I'm feelin' frisky

You're feelin' good

I guess the whiskey is doin what it should

I got the cigarettes

You got a lighter

And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down

Cuz you're runnin with the fastest girl in town

Ain't ya baby?

I like em crazy

My reputation follows me around

just makes me wanna give 'em more to talk about

Let's go to town for a little while

I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down

Cuz you're runnin with the fastest girl in town

Ain't ya baby?

You're kinda crazy

C'mon!

I see the blue lights

We better run

Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun

If he pulls us over

i'll turn on the charm

You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm

Ain't no use in trying to slow me down

Cuz you're runnin with the fastest girl in town

Ain't ya baby?

Well i told ya I was crazy

No I ain't nobody's baby

He's got the bullets

He's got a gun

I got a hankerin' for gettin' into something

As the song finished the crowed clpped and Kelly and I laughed and looked onto the tap for another song. Kelly pointed to one and said

"Its like totally you and him." I laughed and nodded and put it on.

First, it's baseball, arcades in the mall

Skipping out of study hall to hang with the guys

Then, it's fast cars, rock and roll guitars

Lighting up behind the barn and not knowing why

But his life is about to change

He's never gonna be the same

And he'll be living in a different world

When boy meets girl

One smile, one look - he's nearly on the hook

Got it bad and feeling good all over inside

He ain't got a clue what he's going through

But he's going to - just give him time

'Cause his life is about to change

He's never gonna be the same

He'll be living in a diffferent world

When boy meets girl

He never polished his boots before

Never thought about what he wore

Never knew he could feel like that

Now there ain't no way he can ever go back

Oh yeah, his life is about to change

He ain't never gonna be the same

And he'll be living in a different world

When boy meets girl

His life is about to change

He ain't never gonna be the same

He'll be living in a different world

When boy meets girl...

I looked around the crowed as we finished the song and there stood John. His shirt was off and he was leaning against the stairs that lead to the pool. I waved slightly when he smiled at me. I grabed Kells hand and ran over to the gazebo.

"Hes here." I whispered yelled. Kelly looked through the group of teens and smiled when she saw him. She then looked back at me.

"So?' I sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Where's Ashley when I need her." I groaned and threw my head back with a groan. Kelly shrugged.

"I'm going to go find Randy," Kelly said and skipped her way thought the crowed.

**Ok guys hope you liked it **


	4. I wonder

**Here you go and remember to review**

Mickies POV

Kelly, Ashley and I walked into my bedroom.

"I said I was sorry Mickie." Kelly said as she plopped down on my bed. I sighed as I shut my bedroom door and plopped down on my beanbag chair in the corner of my room. Ashley sat down at my computer.

"But why did you have to go and leave me awkwardly waving at him." I say and threw my head back with a sigh. Ashley laughed.

"You waved awkwardly at him." Ashley said and spun around in the computer chair.

"What was I meant to do he was looking at me and he was shirtless and hot and I'm an awkward person." I flung myself onto my purple rug and sighed. Kelly laughed and threw a pillow at me. I picked it up and put my face into and screamed. Kelly and Ashley both laughed at my dramatics.

"Come on Mickie I bet he didn't even notice and why are you embarrass because of the awkward wave I mean you did get up on the bed of a truck and sang and danced to spice girls in front of the crowed at the Dip." I groaned and flipped Ashley off.

"Thank you so much my so called best friend I had almost forgot about that." I said and slammed my head back down into the pillow.

"Ok Mickie what the hell. You have never been this dramatic over a guy. What's so different about John?" Kelly asked and sat up in my bed and looked at me. I shrugged and groaned into the pillow.

"I don't know, I mean he's different. He tries but does not harass like Cody does and I've known Aj way to long. I went to school with him when I was in foster care." I said as I sat up and tossed the pillow back up onto my bed.

….Johns Pov…

I was still at the Orton house. I was down stairs with Randy, Craig, Dave, Matt and Jeff. We were in the living room hanging out Randy, Jeff and Matt were jamming out to rock band. Craig was in the kitchen making popcorn and knew were everything was, like he lived her or something. Dave and I were now laughing about how horrible Matt was doing.

"So I hear you are goin after Mickie." Matt called over his shoulder to me. Randy glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I guess, she wont give me the time of day though. Soo." I said and wrung my hands. Craig laughed as he walked into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Don't take it personaly buddy, the only guys outside me and her family that she ever really talks to outside of school is Styles." Craig said and plopped down in the recliner. I looked at Craig with raised eye brows.

"Styles?" I asked not understanding who there were talking about.

"Aj Styles. Me and Mickie knew him when we were in foster care." Randy said as they finished the song. Foster care? They were in foster care.

"So Aj was in foster with you?" I asked as Dave and Randy switched places.

"Naw Aj lived in the same districts as the house we were in at the time." Randy said. "He is Mickie's age and was on the same track team as me and Mickie. Then when I was about 13 we moved up here a year before that so had Aj." Randy said as he stole the bowl of popcorn away from Craig. Craig wined for a second then stopped.

"And it's hard to gain Mickies friendship it took Jeff here to even get friendly enough with here to where she will offer to give him a ride home from school." Craig said with a laugh.

"I think the only person she has ever warmed up to quickly would have to be Craig." Randy said as he sprawled out on his end of the couch. I looked over at Craig.

"Why did she warm up to you so fast?" I asked as I looked back over to the tv.

"When I was like 13 they moved in here. I lived down by the elementary school at the time. And of corse the high school gets out before the younger kids. I was walking home when this group of kids had cornered this little girl. I mean any other kid would have been scared shitless but Mickie jus stood there. I stormed over as one of the kids hit her. I yanked them away and picked her up. She was like 90 pounds and 11 years old. I carried her over to the swings sat her down said latter and walked away." Craig said with a laugh

"She fallowed me around like a puppy for the next two years." Craig said then was hit by a towel as Mickie and the other two girls came walking down the stairs.

"I did not fallow this idiot around for two years." Mickie said and swatted Craig's leg making him scoot over in the recliner and she sat down next to him as the other two girls sat down and filled the couch.

"I only hung out with you because the group of kids that were beating me up were a lot of the kids my age." Mickie said ad flicked his cheek. He glared and snapped his teeth at her finger and she yanked it away before he could bite it.

"Careful Ill bites back twice as hard." Mickie said and caused everyday but Craig to laugh.

"Yea ok whatever." Craig said and wraped his arm around her shoulders.

"So Shiloh she didn't stay tonight." Jeff called as he beat the others in the last song.

"Her and Amanda are going to their dads this weekend." Craig said as he stole Mickies water and took a sip.

"Thanks baby sis." Craig said as Mickie yanked her drink away from him.

**Ok guys there you go guys and remember to review **


End file.
